


Dance With Me

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Rei to a formal dance at Samezuka Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

"Can I talk to you alone, Rei?" Rin asks as everyone is getting changed after a joint practice.

"Of course, Rin-san," Rei answers, pulling on his shirt.

He throws his bag over his shoulder and follows Rin out of the locker room. The two of them head over to the fence; Rin leans back against it.

"So our swim team holds a sort of club dance every year, and we can invite dates," the redhead mutters, glancing at Rei. He rubs the back of his neck that way he always does when he gets a little anxious. "I was wondering if…if you would…go with me."

Rei drops his bag to the ground as his eyes widen. He seems taken aback, and Rin wonders if maybe he overstepped his bounds or something. Maybe it’s too early in their relationship for something like this. Maybe Rei thinks he’s crazy for even asking about something like this.

"Look, whatever, sorry for asking," Rin says, shaking his head. "It’s stupid."

"I’d love to," Rei finally manages, grinning from ear to ear.

Rin stares at him. “…really?”

"Yes, really. How formal is this dance?"

"Oh, it’s pretty formal. You’re going to want to bring your A-game. I’m talking nice suit, nice tie, and do something with that hair."

"What’s wrong with my hair?" Rei demands, folding his arms across his chest.

Rin pushes himself away from the fence and wraps Rei in a hug.

"I just want my date to look the best he can, so I can show him off to everyone."

"…all right," Rei says, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "When is it?"

"Two weeks. That should be enough time, right?"

Rei smiles and nods. The blush doesn’t dissipate for the rest of the evening.

——————————————————

_Two weeks later…_

[ **From: Rei**

_Gou-chan and I are on our way._ ]

[ **To: Rei**

_Did you HAVE to remind me she’s going to be here with the Captain?_ ]

[ **From: Rei**

_You’ll feel better when you see me. My suit is beautiful and Nagisa-kun helped me with my hair._ ]

"Oh, no," Rin mutters aloud to himself, dropping his phone onto his bed and covering his face with his hands. "Not Nagisa."

"Is something wrong, senpai?" Ai asks as he adjusts his bow tie in the mirror. _  
_

"Nah, it’s nothing, Ai." Rin picks up his phone again.

[ **To: Rei**

_Sounds great. I can’t wait to see you. I’ll be waiting out front when you get here._ ]

"I’m headed out to meet Rei," Rin says, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He straightens his jacket, nodding. "I’ll see you at the dance, Ai."

"All right, senpai!"

Minutes later, Rin’s standing outside the gates to Samezuka, leaning back against the brick wall. When his phone vibrates, he grabs it from his pocket and flips it open.

[ **From: Nagisa**

_Nervous?_ ]

Rin scowls.

[ **To: Nagisa**

_Why would I be nervous?_ ]

[ **From: Nagisa**

_Because I got to help Rei-chan pick out his suit and decide what to do with his hair._ ]

[ **To: Nagisa**

_If you made him look like an idiot, so help me, I’m going to kick your butt._ ]

[ **From: Nagisa**

_You’re funny, Rin-chan._ ]

[ **From: Nagisa**

_All joking aside, Rei-chan looks hot tonight. Be nice to him._ ]

Rin is about to send back a rather inappropriate response when he looks up to see Gou and Rei approaching him. Gou looks adorable, as always, but he’s far more focused on Rei. The younger teen is wearing a three-piece suit with black jacket, a violet vest that brings out his eyes fabulously, a royal blue dress shirt, and a black necktie. And all of it is tied together perfectly by the silver butterfly lapel pin and the tiny butterfly hair clip holding the small side braid in place.

[ **To: Nagisa**

_HOT DAMN._ ]

[ **From: Nagisa**

_Told you. Have fun, Rin-chan!_ ]

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Rin flashes his boyfriend and sister a smile. The minute Rei is close enough, he pulls him into a kiss. He just can’t get over how damn  _attractive_  Rei looks right now. Suddenly he has images of tuxedos and weddings in his mind, and he just can’t  _stop_. _  
_

"Jeez, Ni-chan, save some for the dance floor," Gou giggles.

When they finally break the kiss, Rin smiles wider than he thinks he ever has in his life.

"You look  _really_  good, Rei,” he admits softly.

"You too," Rei replies with rosy cheeks and a smile, albeit a much more reserved one.

They head inside, where Gou heads off with Mikoshiba and Rin tries his darnedest not to think about the Captain spending the entire dance with his little sister. It’s honestly not as hard to keep his mind off of them as he’d thought it would be. He just keeps noticing things about Rei’s outfit and hair that are just so perfectly  _him_. The butterfly cuff links to match his lapel pin. The butterfly ribbon braided in with the side braid that, Rei assures him, isn’t a permanent fixture but rather some extensions Nagisa helped him put in. _  
_

And, man, can Rei  _dance_. Rin didn’t anticipate that even though, honestly, he should have. It makes sense. Rei being Rei, he probably spent every night of the past two weeks studying everything he could on dancing and formal dances in general. Rin’s actually finding it hard to keep up with him half the time.

That’s partially because he keeps staring at the pocket square tucked into the pocket of Rei’s jacket, though. It’s mostly a light blue, but there’s a little shock of maroon or something that Rin is sure is  _supposed_  to look like something, but he can’t make it out at the moment. It’s probably just another butterfly, but why doesn’t it match any of the other colors in Rei’s outfit? And why does it actually seem to match  _Rin’s_  outfit rather well?

"You keep staring at my chest, Rin," Rei points out while they dance to a slow song.

"Normally I’d probably make some sort of innuendo, but it’s supposed to be a nice night, so I won’t," Rin chuckles. "Seriously, though, what’s on your pocket square?"

Rei blushes again, although it’s much harder to see in the dim lighting. His hand leaves Rin’s shoulder to pull the pocket square from his jacket and hand it to the redhead. Rin can hardly believe his eyes.

It’s a shark.

It’s a freaking  _shark_.

"I can’t really take credit for it," Rei mutters with a frown. "It was Nagisa-kun’s idea."

Rin folds the pocket square so that the shark is more prominent and slips it back into Rei’s jacket pocket. His lips brush Rei’s before he pulls him close and continues dancing with him.

"Well, the dork should have made sure it was more visible," he chuckles. "Otherwise, I might think you’re ashamed of me or something."

"N-no, of course not! I didn’t even think about—"

Rin cuts him off by kissing him again. He swears he sees Ai taking a picture of the two of them with his phone, but brushes it off as just his imagination.

After the dance, as Rin is walking Rei back to his room, his phone vibrates.

[ **From: Ai**

_I’m crashing with the Captain tonight. The room’s all yours._ ]

[ **To: Ai**

_Uh…thanks?_ ]

He takes Rei into the dorm room and rolls his eyes as his phone vibrates again.

[ **From: Nagisa**

*photo of Rin and Rei kissing on the dance floor*

_My work here is done._ ]

Turning his phone to silent, Rin tosses it onto his desk. He doesn’t want any more interruptions for the rest of the night. Not with Rei alone in his room with him, and plenty of layers to remove from that three-piece suit.


End file.
